pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minior
/ |type=Rock |type2=Flying |species=Meteor Pokémon |ability=Shields Down |ndexprev=Silvally |ndex=774 |ndexnext=Komala |imweight=88.2 lbs. |imheight=1'00" |metweight=40.0 kg |metheight=0.3 m |color=Brown |egg1=Mineral |body=01 |2-image=774CoMinior.png |2-name=Minior |2-jname=メテノ Meteno |2-gen=Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-type=Rock |2-type2=Flying |2-species=Meteor Pokémon |2-ability=Shields Down |2-ndexprev=Silvally |2-ndex=774B |2-ndexnext=Komala |2-imweight=0.7 lbs. |2-imheight=1'00" |2-metweight=0.3 kg |2-metheight=0.3 m |2-color=Red |2-egg1=Mineral |2-body=01 |3-image=774Minior Orange Dream.png |3-name=Minior |3-jname=メテノ Meteno |3-gen=Generation VII |3-dexalola= / |3-type=Rock |3-type2=Flying |3-species=Meteor Pokémon |3-ability=Shields Down |3-ndexprev=Silvally |3-ndex=774C |3-ndexnext=Komala |3-imweight=0.7 lbs. |3-imheight=1'00" |3-metweight=0.3 kg |3-metheight=0.3 m |3-color=Red |3-egg1=Mineral |3-body=01 |4-image=774Minior Yellow Dream.png |4-name=Minior |4-jname=メテノ Meteno |4-gen=Generation VII |4-dexalola= / |4-type=Rock |4-type2=Flying |4-species=Meteor Pokémon |4-ability=Shields Down |4-ndexprev=Silvally |4-ndex=774D |4-ndexnext=Komala |4-imweight=0.7 lbs. |4-imheight=1'00" |4-metweight=0.3 kg |4-metheight=0.3 m |4-color=Yellow |4-egg1=Mineral |4-body=01 |5-image=774Minior Green Dream.PNG |5-name=Minior |5-jname=メテノ Meteno |5-gen=Generation VII |5-dexalola= / |5-type=Rock |5-type2=Flying |5-species=Meteor Pokémon |5-ability=Shields Down |5-ndexprev=Silvally |5-ndex=774E |5-ndexnext=Komala |5-imweight=0.7 lbs. |5-imheight=1'00" |5-metweight=0.3 kg |5-metheight=0.3 m |5-color=Green |5-egg1=Mineral |5-body=01 |6-image=774Minior Blue Dream.png |6-name=Minior |6-jname=メテノ Meteno |6-gen=Generation VII |6-dexalola= / |6-type=Rock |6-type2=Flying |6-species=Meteor Pokémon |6-ability=Shields Down |6-ndexprev=Silvally |6-ndex=774F |6-ndexnext=Komala |6-imweight=0.7 lbs. |6-imheight=1'00" |6-metweight=0.3 kg |6-metheight=0.3 m |6-color=Blue |6-egg1=Mineral |6-body=01 |7-image=774Minior Indigo Dream.png |7-name=Minior |7-jname=メテノ Meteno |7-gen=Generation VII |7-dexalola= / |7-type=Rock |7-type2=Flying |7-species=Meteor Pokémon |7-ability=Shields Down |7-ndexprev=Silvally |7-ndex=774G |7-ndexnext=Komala |7-imweight=0.7 lbs. |7-imheight=1'00" |7-metweight=0.3 kg |7-metheight=0.3 m |7-color=Blue |7-egg1=Mineral |7-body=01 |8-image=774Minior Violet Dream.png |8-name=Minior |8-jname=メテノ Meteno |8-gen=Generation VII |8-dexalola= / |8-type=Rock |8-type2=Flying |8-species=Meteor Pokémon |8-ability=Shields Down |8-ndexprev=Silvally |8-ndex=774H |8-ndexnext=Komala |8-imweight=0.7 lbs. |8-imheight=1'00" |8-metweight=0.3 kg |8-metheight=0.3 m |8-color=Purple |8-egg1=Mineral |8-body=01 }} is a dual / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Minior resembles a levitating sentient meteorite with a light brown-colored body. It has two large black-colored circular eyes and five spikes protruding from its body. It also has triangular markings covering its body as well. In its actual form, Minior is smaller and has a perfectly spherical body. It eyes now are white and spiral-shaped. The color of its body is one of seven colors: red (pink), orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Minior’s physical lifespan is very limited. Once the core form comes out of the shell, it only has a short life to live until they die on a clear night. It's core becomes part of the universe if not returned to it's PokéBall quickly. This leaves the particles on the ozone layer of the Earth, in which Minior left behind upon its death to be absorbed by its natural predator, the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza itself. Behavior Minior is thought to have originated from outer space, being created from absorbing large quantities of space debris. After absorbing too much debris, Minior crash lands to Earth. Minior's rocky armor protects its vulnerable core inside. After revealing its core-shaped form, Minior will be able to attack more quickly due to its light weight. The different colors of the core are based on what debris the Minior absorbs. Natural abilities Evolution Minior does not evolve. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats (Meteor form) Stats (Core form) Learnset Leveling TM Breeding This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. Tutoring Sprites Core Forms Trivia *Similar to Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable, Solrock, Lunatone and Deoxys, Minior is thought to originate from outer space and crash land onto Earth. *Currently, Cryogonal, Dhelmise, Minior & Mew are the only genderless Pokémon that can learn Attract (although they can only learn Attract via TM), however, the move always fails. *This is the first Pokémon species to have a very short lifespan (in mostly its core form) as of the Sun & Moon Season 2 anime adaption’s episode Showering the World with Love!. *Minior has the most color groups out of all Pokémon with 6. *Minior is the only Pokémon in which all of its alternate forms share the same shiny appearance. Origin *Minior is based on a meteorite and falling stars or shooting stars. It is also similar to the Japanese candy konpeitō, which look like multi-colored stars. Etymology The name Minior is a mixture of mini, junior, meteor and possibly core. The name can be sometimes mistakenly to be a pun to minion. In Japanese, Meteno is a mixture of meteor and nano. Names in other languages * Japanese, French, and German: Meteno * English, Spanish, and Italian: Minior Gallery 774Minior SM anime.png 774Minior-Core SM anime.png 774Minior_Dream.png 774Minior_Red_Dream.png 774Minior_Orange_Dream.png 774Minior_Yellow_Dream.png 774Minior_Green_Dream.PNG 774Minior_Blue_Dream.png 774Minior_Indigo_Dream.png 774Minior_Violet_Dream.png 774Minior Meteor Pokémon HOME.png 774Minior Red Core Pokémon HOME.png 774Minior Yellow Core Pokémon HOME.png 774Minior Blue Core Pokémon HOME.png 774Minior Orange Core Pokémon HOME.png 774Minior Indigo Core Pokémon HOME.png 774Minior Green Core Pokémon HOME.png 774Minior Violet Core Pokémon HOME.png MiniorcoreSprite.png ShinyMiniorcoreSprite.png MiniorcoreSprite2.png MiniorcoreSprite3.png MiniorcoreSprite4.png MiniorcoreSprite5.png MiniorcoreSprite6.png MiniormeteorSprite.png Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon